The 50th Annual Hunger Games
by The Superior Serperior
Summary: It's the second quarter quell and Haymitch's name gets pulled oit of the reaping ball. How will he survive the hunger games?
1. Chapter 1 The quell

_Hello Hunger Games Fans and welcome to the 50th Annual Hunger Games and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor._

I walk into the small lounge room of my small seam house, because the small T.V turns on automatically and I instantly know what that means, it's the mandatory viewing of the quarter quell card.

"Mum, Dad and Kev come quick they are announcing the quarter quell,"

My mum, dad and younger brother entered the room and stared at the T.V. President Snow was standing on the podium and a young boy around twelve came up to him holding a box. I instantly felt jealous he doesn't have the worry of going into a reaping ball with 28 slips of paper with my name inside like I do. President Snow took the box and picked up a card with 50 printed on the back and read

"In honor that for every capitol citizen that died two rebels died for the fiftieth annual hunger games, and the second quarter quell, twice as many tributes will be reaped from every district"

This was surprising it wasn't like having yourself being voted in like last time but now everyone had two times the amount of chance to be reaped in the hunger games.


	2. Chapter 2 The reaping

**Yes I know my other chapter was short but this one is longer so lets get on with it**  
 _Welcome Hunger Games Fans to the Fiftieth Annual Hunger Games and May the Odds be Ever In Your Favour_

It's the morning of reaping day and I dont want to get out of my small wooden bed my name is in the reaping ball 28 times! Luckily my brother Kevin dosn't get reaped until he is 12, he is 9 now, so I don't have to worry about him. I go outside and see my girlfreind from town katee, I say hi and we talk about the reaping and our chances. She only has a few slips in the ball but I have lots. After the talk we go to her house and she reminds me about the quarter quell, she also treats me to some jam cookies from the bakery next door. We spend a few hours chatting at her house until the reaping is one hour away, when I go home.

I get home and my little brother looks nice in a green shirt and cameo pants, my mother has also given me an identical blue pair, obviously not the same size as he is 9 and I am 16 but you know what I mean. I put it on and for about the hundredth time I tell him he cant come with me to watch the reaping, he has to go with Mum & Dad. We start the long walk to the justice building and the city center, that is decorated and our escort is up on stage.

The mayor introduced himself and said a bunch of random things he said every year, I honestly wasnt listning something about the history of panem later every reaping he talks about a pledge of treason. After the bore of having to sit through panems history our escort Fawn Alligan said,

"Ladies first" she made her way over to one of the huge glassballs that was nearly full she smoothed out the paper and read

"One of the two female tributes going into the hunger games is... Bazil Dougle!"

A small and hollow cheeked seam girl I have seen at school a bunch of times walked up. She was probrobly 14 and was shaking so much I thought she would faint. Then Fawn reached into the ball a second time and said

"Because of the quarter quell I get to choose another name. And thesecond female tribute going to the hunger games is... Maysilee Donner"

I watched as Maisilee appeared out of the croud. She looked worried but bravely took her place. She had gold hair, she lived in the rich part of town unlike me, and wore a peach dress that reached her ankles. I saw an adult weeping, who was assumably her mother, as she walked up the platform. Fawn looked a bit sad that such a pretty girl was going to almost certain death, like usual, and she moved over to the male ball that was nearly over flowing with names and said,

"Now the boys" She dug her hand deep into the ball and and revealed a slip of paper

"the first male tribute going to the hunger games is... Holton Wrenwitch"

A seam boy walks up bravely and tries a nervouse smile, but you can see he is close to tears. Fawn sighs aand puts her hand deep into the ball again and says.

"The second male tribute going to the hunger games is... Haymitch Abernathy


End file.
